


as the dice roll

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Gen, takes place on KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: As Sora fights his way through the castle, Luxord makes a card reading.





	as the dice roll

He knows, as he has known since the moment he entered the Organization, that he’s not the strongest. That is not a problem in itself, not everyone can be in the same level of skill or power, and all of them have their own unique styles of fighting,  and all and every each one of them have their own tricks up in their sleeve.

Luxord knows, as he has always known, that he’s not the strongest if perhaps one of the most resourcefulness.

As the Keyblade wielder advances through the Castle, however, Luxord is painfully reminded of his situation.

Xigbar fell. And Xigbar was stronger than him. The realization that he’s doomed comes way too late, especially because the moment Xaldin also fell he should’ve known.

As he waits for his turn to face Sora (or Roxas), Luxord makes a card reading. The cards don’t offer much comfort, but they don’t spell inevitable death either. He makes another reading and the cards continue with their cryptic answers, as if telling him: we don’t know for sure yet.

There must still be odds thrown up in the air waiting to fall and reveal destiny. Luxord knows fate is never set in stone and that the realm of possibility is full of, well, any possible outcome.

He considers this while he shuffles his cards and prepares for another reading. Some of the strongest members of the Organization have been defeated and so have been the ones that weren’t so much: was their shared destiny nothing but luck? A moment of trepidation in the universe that made their battles share the same outcome? Were their deaths the random whim of the universe?

Perhaps or perhaps no. He does another reading and the cards offer him a thousand possible outcomes for his nearing encounter with the Keyblade wielder. In some he wins, in some he loses, in some he wins but ultimately fails to stop him; in others he loses and yet his sacrifice is not in vain; in others something interrupts the battle; in the most impossible ones, Saïx comes to his aid and they win; in others Saïx comes and they still lose and in others…

He sees the multitude of possibilities unfolding before his eyes and thinks of halting time to sort every one of them, analyze them and play his cards in a certain one to rise the odds of a particular scenario happening.

At the end he doesn’t.

At the end Sora comes forth and Luxord smiles and fights and loses, and with the bitterness he’s supposedly incapable of, questions Roxas on his betrayal.

At the end he does nothing to change fate.

He knew he was gonna fall the moment the others did, the moment the cards reminded silent.

He knew in the same way he always knew he was not going to get his heart back: the odds were just not on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently got my hands on kh 1.5 and 2.5 so obviously i'm replaying all the games, and i just finished kh2 and honestly? i fucking love Luxord, idk why, so after fighting him i got some feels and idk i wanted to write something about him, so here it is.
> 
> i hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
